Barbara Goodson
Barbara Goodson (born August 16, 1949) is an American voice actress. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Avatar: The Last Airbender (2006-2007) - Mom (ep22), Additional Voices *Fraggle Rock: The Animated Series (1987) - Red Fraggle, Wingnut Doozer *G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero (1985) - Additional Voices *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2011-2014) - Mother Talzin, Nightsister (ep57) *The Kids from Room 402 (2001) - Additional Voices *The Legend of Korra (2013) - Shaman *The Secret Files of the SpyDogs (1999) - Additional Voices *Wildfire (1986) - Additional Voices 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure (2001) - Darling *Queer Duck: The Movie (2006) - Elizabeth Taylor 'Movies' *Cats Don't Dance (1997) - Additional Voices *Trolls (2016) - ADR Loop Group 'TV Specials' *Lego Friends: Friends of the Jungle (2014) - Beauty Salon Lady Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *.hack//Legend of the Twilight (2004) - Katsuyuki *Android Kikaider: The Animation (2003) - Masaru Komyoji *Angel Tales (2004) - Toki (ep8) *Coppelion (2015) - Granny Ayame *Cowboy Bebop (2000) - Pet Shop Owner (ep2) *DinoZaurs (2000) - Additional Voices *Fafner (2005-2006) - Ayano Kondo *Geneshaft (2003) - Hyun, Judy *Ghost in the Shell: S.A.C. 2nd GIG (2005-2006) - Kayabuki *Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex (2004-2005) - Maruta (ep11), Old Women *Ghost Slayers Ayashi (2009) - Toshizo Hijikata *Grenadier: The Beautiful Warrior (2005) - Teppa Aizen (Boy; ep8) *Gun Frontier (2003) - Erole *Gurren Lagann (2008) - Kunba (ep21) *Haré+Guu (2006) - Sharon *Hunter × Hunter (2016-2017) - Great-Grandmother, Old Lady (ep2) *IGPX: Immortal Grand Prix (2005) - Misaki (ep7) *Kekkaishi (2010-2011) - Tokiko Yukimura, Akira (ep42) *Koi Kaze (2005) - Woman *Love Hina (2002) - Mitsune Konno, Hina Urashima *Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic (2013) - Baba *Monster (2009-2010) - Boy (ep41), Headmistress (ep49), Mrs. Fortner, Old Woman (ep50), Patient (ep2), Teacher (ep44) *Naruto: Shippūden (2013-2016) - Chiyo, Old Innkeeper (ep186), Tamae (ep157) *One Punch Man (2016) - Boy (ep8), Shibabawa (ep9) *Overman King Gainer (2005) - Martina Lane *Teknoman (1994) - Star Summers *Wild Arms: Twilight Venom (2003) - Elizabeth (ep7), Ex-Laila (ep22), Olivia (ep18), Pregnant Mother (ep6) *X (2002-2003) - Old Sumeragi Clanswoman 'Anime Specials - Dubbing' *Love Hina Christmas Special (2002) - Emi Ichikawa, Mitsune Konno *Love Hina Spring Special (2003) - Mitsune Konno 'Movies - Dubbing' *Ah! My Goddess: The Movie (2001) - Ere *Cowboy Bebop: The Movie (2002) - Old Woman *Eureka Seven: Good Night, Sleep Tight, Young Lovers (2010) - Coda Lovell *Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex: Solid State Society (2007) - Kayabuki *Ghost in the Shell 2: Innocence (2009) - Haraway *Great Conquest: The Romance of Three Kingdoms (1994) - Additional Voices 'OVA - Dubbing' *Haré+Guu: DELUXE (2007) - Sharon (ep2) *Love Hina Again (2003) - Mitsune Konno *Submarine 707R (2004) - Additional Voices *Tekkaman Blade II (2001) - Additional Voices Audiobook/Comic Voice Work 'Read-Along Storybooks' *Disney Lady and the Tramp Read-Along Storybook and CD (2011) - Darling Live-Action Voice Work 'Movies' *Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie (1995) - Additional Voices *Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie (1997) - Rita Repulsa 'TV Series' *Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy (1999) - Icy Angel (ep25) *Power Rangers: Time Force (2001) - Notacon (ep19) *Power Rangers: Wild Force (2002) - Mandilok *Power Rangers in Space (1998) - Rita Repulsa 'TV Series - Dubbing' *Jake & Blake (2010) - Ms. Barston (ep48) *Violetta (2015) - Olga Patricia Peña Video Games 'Video Games' *EverQuest II (2004) - Additional Voices *Grim Fandango (1998) - Lola *Guild Wars (2005) - Additional Voices *Guild Wars: Nightfall (2006) - Additional Voices *Lego Star Wars: The Force Awakens (2016) - Additional Voices *Metro: Last Light (2013) - Additional Voices *Might and Magic: World of Xeen (1994) - Additional Voices *Might and Magic VIII: Day of the Destroyer (2000) - Additional Voices *Naruto Shippuden: Clash of Ninja Revolution III (2009) - Chiyo *Stormrise (2009) - Additional Voices *Supreme Commander (2007) - Evaluator Toth *The Bureau: XCOM Declassified (2013) - Nurse Campbell *The Darkness II (2012) - Aunt Sarah, Additional Voices *Tiny Toon Adventures: The Great Beanstalk (1998) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Armored Core: Verdict Day (2013) - AI, Various Pilots *Brave Fencer Musashi (1998) - Kojiro *Final Fantasy XIII (2010) - Eden Inhabitant, Nautilus Inhabitant *Grand Kingdom (2016) - Teterva *Growlanser: Heritage of War (2007) - Old Lady *Mugen Souls Z (2014) - Reu *Naruto Shippuden: Legends: Akatsuki Rising (2009) - Chiyo *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja 4 (2009) - Chiyo *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Heroes 3 (2010) - Chiyo *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Impact (2011) - Chiyo *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 2 (2010) - Chiyo *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 (2013) - Chiyo *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Generations (2012) - Chiyo *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution (2014) - Middle-Aged Woman *Resonance of Fate (2010) - Theresa *Star Ocean: Till the End of Time (2004) - Aquaria XXVII, Dribe *The Space Adventure (1995) - Additional Voices *The Witch and the Hundred Knight (2014) - Old Lady *Z.H.P. Unlosing Ranger VS Darkdeath Evilman (2010) - Brick Oldllama, Donnelly Fisher, Laharl Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (95) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (61) *Years active on this wiki: 1985-2017. Category:American Voice Actors